Always
by lykHELL
Summary: Longing for her love. Can Yumi overcome this trial with Sachiko?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Maria sama ga miteru_**

* * *

><p>Yumi sleepily walked out the door of her apartment. She adjusted the bag and books in her arms, felt for her keys and after finding them, locked the door. Glancing out at the rainy morning, she sighed and then pulled out her umbrella.<p>

Trudging down the hall, she slipped her bag onto her shoulder and dropped her keys into it. She took a moment to button the red coat she wore and then entered the elevator. As it descended, she glanced at the books in her arms.

A History of Japanese Architecture lay on top and she smiled wryly. She wondered what time period they would cover in her university class today. Hopefully today's lecture would be interesting.

Yumi sighed.

The elevator doors opened to the foyer of her apartment building and she trudged out, not looking forward to going out in the rain. But it wasn't just the rain that bothered her today. She had to admit, every morning was lonely for her. Every night was lonely, too.

Yumi paused in front of her mailbox. She pulled a mirror out of her bag and then turned so that she could be fully seen by the camera high on the wall of the foyer. Glancing at her mirror, she pretended to smooth her hair, in full view of the camera.

Then she smiled painfully at her reflection.

_Good morning…Sachiko._

Yumi thought to herself. She felt a little ache in the region of her heart but she ignored it and tried to smile once more. Then she closed the mirror, completing that morning ritual. After opening her umbrella, she slowly walked out the door, wishing as she had every day for the past year that Sachiko would relent and come to see her.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Maria sama ga Miteru_**

* * *

><p>The walk to the university was uneventful as usual.<p>

Her apartment building was close, so there was no need to take public transportation. Yumi barely noticed the passersby, her feelings as quietly grim as the gray sky above her. Reaching the bench that she always passed on her way to her classes, she stopped and picked up a small envelope that had been left for her. She rummaged in her bag. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a small brightly wrapped package of cookies.

Placing it on the bench, she nodded to herself as another morning ritual was completed.

She continued walking and never looked back. And as she turned the corner, the recipient of her offered snack, a tall woman in a black suit, emerged and picked up the gift.

The woman, Aya Sakuragi, smiled slightly before placing it carefully in her pocket. She began following Yumi to the university as usual.

Unfortunately the lecture turned out to be boring. The professor was stern and uninteresting all at once. Yumi leaned her cheek on her palm and glanced down at her notebook. The notes she had written there blurred before her eyes as she started to nod off. She shook her head to clear it and peered at the professor, hoping he hadn't noticed. As he turned away, she yawned.

Yumi wondered what Aya was doing now. It was strange having her own bodyguard, especially against her will. But over time, she had grown very accustomed to it. She gazed out the window, lost in these thoughts.

_Luckily, swinging her bag full of books had managed to hit her stalker that crumpled to the ground behind her. _

"_Who are you?" Yumi shouted down at her. _

_She couldn't believe what was happening. _

_As it if weren't enough that Sachiko had broken up with her after graduation and she hadn't seen her face in months. _

_As if it weren't enough that her heart was broken and she couldn't seem to mend it. _

_This strange woman had the gall to follow her around!_

"_Answer me!" Yumi shouted. Thank goodness no one was there to see; surely she would have been stopped by the police for doing this._

_The woman gaped up at Yumi in horror._

"_Yumi-sama, sorry! I'm so sorry!" She said quickly. _

_Yumi frowned down at her. _

"_How do you know my name?" she asked._

_The woman swallowed and nervously said "Please, let me go. I'm not trying to harm you."_

_Yumi was at the end of her rope. She was exhausted and hungry. And the ever present ache in her heart had returned, unbidden. _

_The woman continued to apologize. "I'm really sorry! You weren't supposed to see me!"_

"_My name is Aya Sakuragi." She said quietly. _

"_I'm following you because I'm protecting you." She continued._

_Yumi gaped at woman as she rose to her feet and backed away slowly._

"_What do you mean?" Yumi asked, her hand coming up to grasp the rosary around her neck in a nervous gesture. _

"_I was hired to protect you." Aya said quietly, before she bowed respectfully to Yumi. _

_Shocked brown orbs stared at her, hoping against hope that the person who hired her was the person she wished still cared about her._

_And then her eyes filled with tears as Aya confirmed it._

"_I work for Sachiko ojou-sama."_

Yumi sleepily rubbed her eyes and glanced up at the professor again, the memory still distracting her.

They had rarely spoken after that meeting, although Yumi was always aware of Aya's presence. Even now she was sure the other was watching her somehow.

And she had to admit; Aya helped her loneliness a little, and made her feel safe. And the knowledge that Sachiko had made the arrangement caused her to feel a bittersweet sort of happiness.

_I hope she will like the cookies._

Yumi thought to herself. Small as it was, that little morning ritual always gave her some pleasure, especially because of the small envelope in her pocket. Yumi placed her hand in her pocket.

She could feel the edges of its contents. She longed to open the envelope but that was a ritual she usually saved for the evenings.

Yumi looked out the window morosely, her hand still on the envelope in her pocket. As she watched the rain drip down from the rooftop, she closed her hand over the envelope and drew it out of her pocket. She could do things a little differently today.

She tore it open carefully, appreciating Akira-san's meticulous work. She tugged the contents out and placed it carefully on her lap so that only she could see.

It was a photo of Sachiko in her office, drinking tea and reading the documents.

Yumi tilted her head and then ran a finger along Sachiko's image, feeling both happy and sad at once. She smiled wryly.

_You look tired._

Yumi stared at her for a long time before returning the photo to its envelope and placing it back in her pocket.

_I really miss you, Sachiko._

As the professor droned on, she felt a little cheered. Seeing Sachiko's face always did that to her, even if it was only through her picture.

* * *

><p>Yumi saw Sei waving at her. She hurried over, her fingers still placed over the photo in her pocket.<p>

"Sei-sama." she greeted her, a true smile gracing her face. As always, she was her trusted friend who she could count on.

They made their way to the cafeteria together.

The cafeteria was full now. She recognized her one of her classmates, who sat at the far corner gossiping merrily. She glanced around some more and then paused.

Aya was hurriedly coming towards her.

Yumi tilted her head quizzically.

_Aya-san never approaches me in public. Why is she doing it now?_

She looked down and noticed the phone being held out towards her.

It read "Ogasawara Sayako".

Yumi's eyes widened. Looking up at Sei she stammered fearfully.

"W-what has happened?"


	3. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maria sama ga Miteru**_

* * *

><p>Yumi had never run this fast in her life.<p>

_Please._

It was raining harder now and the wind had begun to blow. But she barely noticed the cold; the red coat that she wore kept her warm as she ran towards the entrance of the hospital.

Yumi made it to the door and staggered through the entrance. Sei and Aya followed closely behind.

She ran up to the reception desk and found herself tongue tied. The nurse looked at her expectantly. Brown eyes filled with tears. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't seem to utter the question she wanted to ask.

Luckily Sei interjected.

"We are looking for Ogasawara Sachiko."

Yumi's feet suddenly felt heavy as she heard Sei's words. She was so frightened.

Her knees buckled and she would have collapsed, had Aya not come forward to support her. Sei came to her other side and together they walked towards the elevator. Yumi blinked back tears.

She wiped at her eyes and tried to concentrate on walking.

Somehow they made it around the corner into the hall of the intensive care unit. As she beheld that corridor of rooms, she felt time slowing down.

Together, they read the names on each of the doors. Yumi swallowed back more tears.

She shuffled down the hall, willing herself to go faster.

As they reached her room, at the far end of the hall, Yumi bit back a sob. She opened the door quickly and bracing herself, strode inside.

* * *

><p>Inside was a scene from her worst nightmare.<p>

The heart monitor was beeping; she could see some IV bags and an oxygen mask. Youko was sitting on the hospital bed, talking softly.

And in that bed, lay the woman Yumi loved.

"Oneesama." Sachiko whispered hoarsely. "Can you get me my phone?"

"You can't use your phone now." Youko said quietly, brushing her little sister's hair back from her pale face.

"Call Akira-san." Sachiko said, her eyes closing. "Tell her I want the report. Ask her…" Sachiko winced then breathed "Ask her how Yumi's class went. If you can't find her you can call Aya. Oneesama, you just need to get my…" Sachiko cried out suddenly and slowly turned on her side.

Yumi cried out as well.

Youko turned in surprise then stood. Moving on instinct, Yumi stumbled towards the bed, taking Youko's place. She knelt near the bed and grabbed Sachiko's hands that were fisted in the blankets that covered her, her face pressed against the pillow and bit out.

"Oneesama, ask her if Yumi made it back from class ok. Oneesama…hurry." She said plaintively, her eyes closed.

Yumi held her hand tightly and leaned towards her.

"Sachiko." She whimpered, tears beginning to spill over onto her cheeks.

Sachiko slowly opened her eyes.

"Yu-mi?" She tried to frown at her, which turned into a painful grimace.

_I have to send her away._

_If she stays father won't keep his promise._

_Yumi…_

"Go away." Sachiko said, aching from the pain in her body and her heart. She turned her face into the pillow as tears formed in her eyes. She tried to swallow.

_I have to do this._

She thought over and over, even though she wanted to embrace her Yumi so badly. She wanted to tell her how much she needed her. Yumi's hand continued to grip hers hard and above her own harsh breathing, she could hear the other crying.

_Even if it's like this, I'll protect you._

She turned her face towards Yumi and bit out.

"You have to leave." She could barely see her through her tears. Her vision stung and blurred. She shied away from her.

"I told you to go." Sachiko hissed, her body trembling from pain and longing. Yumi shook her head, and pressed her forehead against her hands. Sachiko tried to muster enough strength to push her away.

And then she heard a voice that made her stop cold.

"Fukuzama Yumi." Ogasawara Touru stated.

Sachiko swallowed and then slowly raised her head. Yumi also turned to look.

"So you're here." Her father said.

Yumi opened her mouth to reply but was stopped as Sachiko suddenly gripped her shoulder. She sat up as much as she could and attempted to shield Yumi from view with her body. As another spasm of pain wracked her body, she said in a panic.

"You can't do anything to her, you promised."

Sachiko felt as though she was speaking through a thick haze. The room spun and she blinked to clear her head.

She tried to push Yumi further behind her. She began to shake out of fear. How could she protect her? She could barely move, let alone stand.

Sachiko took a shuddering breath and repeated, "You promised. Don't touch Yumi." As the pain became unbearable again, she cried out and doubled over, her body tumbling forward.

She closed her eyes.

As she felt Yumi's arms come around her, Sachiko leaned into her in spite of herself. She was so warm, like she remembered. She loved her as much as always.

"Yumi, I'll protect you." she whispered to her.

"Baka." Yumi sobbed.

Sachiko smiled slightly in spite of the pain and then pulled herself up.

She shouted harshly at her father. "She's leaving now so don't hurt her." Her whole body shook.

Noticing this, her father came closer, only to stop as Sachiko roared "Don't touch her!"

Her father stopped in his tracks and said softly. "Sachiko, you are my daughter"

"Don't touch her…don't." Sachiko interrupted him, her lip trembling. She fell forward again, her strength giving out.

She groaned, her face pressed against the blankets. "Don't." she repeated hoarsely.

She didn't see the look that passed between her father and Yumi.

"Alright then." Touru nodded curtly at Yumi. "Fukuzawa Yumi, this time I will leave my daughter to you." He said quietly. Sachiko gasped and rolled onto her back. Her eyes closed in relief as her father strode out the room.

She fainted as Yumi shouted for a doctor.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Maria sama ga Miteru_**

* * *

><p>"She needs an operation?" Yumi said in disbelief as the doctor conferred with her at the foot of Sachiko's hospital bed. She glanced down at Sachiko, thinking to herself that it couldn't be true. How could someone as young as her need such a thing? As she watched Sachiko, her mind still reeling, the doctor continued.<p>

"She has internal bleeding. Her peptic ulcer disease has perforated so we need to do an emergency operation. Usually we don't need surgery but due to the severity and complications, an operation is needed. It is scheduled for tomorrow morning as soon as the specialist arrives."

Yumi continued to gaze at Sachiko, who lay so still. She fought back the urge to go and sit with her and instead tried to focus on what the doctor was saying.

"Tomorrow morning." She echoed. The doctor nodded. Yumi glanced back at the bed as the doctor left the room, she slowly walked towards her. She was laying there so quietly, the heart monitor beeping as she dozed, her pale face a mere shadow of her normal health.

Sinking to a seated position on the bed, Yumi sat and held Sachiko's hand, her fingers shaking. She stared at her in shock.

She didn't need to know a lot of details to understand that Sachiko was very ill. She felt a numb feeling steal over her body. She was in danger, and it wasn't the kind that she could jump in front of and protect her from. She curled her fingers around, holding the other's hand tight.

"Yumi-chan?" Youko said quietly, coming to sit on the other side of the bed. Yumi nodded, her eyes still trained on Sachiko's face.

"How did this happen?" Yumi whispered, as she savored the warmth of the older girl's hand.

"We had noticed she'd seemed extremely tired lately but she kept assuring us that she would be fine. Then yesterday she started having some pains in her stomach and side. The doctors diagnosed that she didn't have appendicitis and Sachiko said she was feeling better. Today she insisted on finishing the deal on another merger. Around 11 am, in the middle of a board meeting, she fainted as she was giving a presentation." Youko said quietly.

Yumi nodded.

"Yumi-chan, I'm really glad you're here." Youko continued. "When she woke she immediately started asking about you. Even now I'm sure that she's glad you are with her."

Yumi nodded again, her hand holding hers even more tightly. She looked down at their intertwined fingers. Sachiko opened her eyes slowly. Feeling that uncharacteristically weak grip on her fingers, Yumi gazed at her, seeing the sadness come into her expression.

Yumi scooted forward and held her hand in her lap. They gazed at each other for a few moments, both not noticing when Youko left the room.

They sat for a few more moments in companionable silence. Until Sachiko winced and shivered. Yumi immediately drew closer.

"What's wrong?" She said, placing the hand on her lap and coming to touch the pale forehead. "Does something hurt?

Sachiko winced and trembled. "I'm cold." She said softly. Yumi adjusted the blankets around her and sat even closer.

"Still cold." she mumbled. She curled onto her side and edged closer to Yumi.

Yumi tucked the blankets around her shoulders and said in a chastising tone "Don't you know there's a saying that when it's cold, the best thing to do is cover your head?"

Yumi pressed the intercom. When the nurse answered, she asked for Akira-san.

Akira strode in a few moments later. Yumi looked up at her and said "Akira-san, could you go buy her a beanie, a scarf and some socks and gloves?"

Akira gave her a curious look that was mollified as Sachiko nodded at her from the bed.

"I'll do it immediately." Akira said. As she turned to go, she glanced back smiled as Sachiko edged closer to Yumi so that she was almost lying with her head in the younger girl's lap and Yumi moved accordingly to accommodate her.

* * *

><p>Youko drank her coffee slowly, her mind a blur from the events of the day. She couldn't believe her little sister who had always been so healthy was now lying in a hospital bed awaiting an emergency surgery.<p>

She swallowed and gazed out the window, her eyes trained on some indistinct point. She should have paid more attention to how her little sister was doing, she thought to herself. But Sachiko had been so good at lying to her this time.

"_Sachiko, how many hours do you sleep a night?"_

"_Oneesama, leave me alone. You don't have to worry about that." _

She had tried to ask Sayako obaa-sama but the woman had confessed that she didn't know. All she knew was that Sachiko would go into her room at the same time every night. They had all assumed she was sleeping and resting, until today.

"_She's suffering from malnutrition and physical and mental exhaustion on top of her internal problems." _

Youko sighed. She knew the reason Sachiko had done this.

"_Why don't you call Yumi-chan?"_

"_Oneesama, don't ever ask me that again." _

Every time she had asked about Yumi, Sachiko would get a cold look on her face. She had almost started to believe that the other girl didn't care.

Only today had she learned about Aya, Akira and the complicated web that Sachiko had woven to protect and watch over Yumi.

Youko smiled slightly. Sachiko had fooled everyone. And what was even more surprising to her was that Yumi had some idea of it. Since when had everyone become so sneaky? Youko had to admit she was a little proud of all of them, for hiding this under Ogasawara Touru's nose. She glanced down the hall and realized that she had been gone for a while. She began walking down the hall, intent on checking on Sachiko.

The one thing that hadn't changed inside was Yumi sitting attentively next to Sachiko on the bed, her eyes trained on the sleeping face as she held her hands . But Sachiko…

Youko stifled a small laugh. She was wearing a beanie, a scarf and gloves. She looked bundled up for a winter day as she slept peacefully. And she was covered by two extra blankets.

Although she looked a little odd dressed like that, her face looked a little less pale, she noticed.

She sat on the other side of the bed, opposite Yumi and said affectionately "What's all this?" as she fingered the scarf around Sachiko's neck and then patted her head that was covered by the beanie.

"Oneesama, don't make fun of me." Sachiko complained softly. "I'm really cold. Don't you know that when you are cold you should cover your head?" she lectured quietly.

"Yes, I know." Youko said, patting Sachiko's arm.

"Wasn't I the one who told you that?" Yumi interjected.

Sachiko slowly turned her head and stuck her tongue out at her. Yumi followed suit as Youko laughed.

* * *

><p>Yumi turned the pages of her textbook, absently looking at the words but not really reading them. She continued to hold Sachiko's gloved hand, the warmth of her fingers helping comfort her as she was distracted by concern for her girlfriend. Yumi sighed and peered at the words in the book.<p>

She tried to focus but ended up closing her eyes instead. What had the doctor said again? The surgery would happen first thing in the morning and that in the meantime, they should keep her comfortable and relaxed.

She squeezed Sachiko's hand reflexively. The doctor had been giving her pain medicine at frequent intervals and now that she was bundled up in the beanie and scarf she was sleeping comfortably. It relieved her and scared her as well.

Truth be told, she wanted to keep talking to her, keep her awake to assure herself that she was with her.

Yumi sighed.

"Why do you keep sighing Yumi-chan?" Suguru said as he came up behind her. She turned to him and smiled painfully.

He came to the other side of the bed and smoothed the covers before sitting down.

They both gazed at Sachiko's sleeping face.

Absently she reached over and touched Sachiko's cheek, noting that she felt a little warm.

Suguru watched her quietly, moved by her attentiveness.

"How is Yuukichi?" he queried.

Yumi turned and gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"

Suguru smiled and said "Yumi-chan, can't a guy ask about a friend?"

Yumi continued to look at him suspiciously before answering. "He's fine. He's enjoying his university classes."

"I know. I saw him yesterday." Suguru said smugly.

"WHAT?" Yumi shouted.

She lunged forward towards Suguru only to stop as she felt a weak pressure on her arm.

"So loud." Sachiko groaned. She winced and took a deep breath. Yumi stopped and turned to her quickly.

"Sorry, sorry!" She said in softer tones, taking her hand and holding it, while the other touched her face again. She still seemed a bit warm. "Are you alright?" She anxiously asked.

Sachiko nodded slightly then leaned her cheek against Yumi's fingertips.

"Suguru, you better not make Yumi upset." she threatened softly.

Suguru smiled at her. "Or what Sa-chan?" He teased.

Sachiko frowned. "You'll be sorry. I won't let anyone…" her voice trailed off as she started to fall asleep again.

Yumi watched her closely as she caressed her face with her fingertips.

"Hurt her." Sachiko continued in a whisper.

As she fell asleep, Yumi whispered. "Just rest some more." Her heart ached. _Even in this condition, she still wants to protect me_.

She edged closer to her. Making sure to avoid the IV tubes and wires that connected to the machines monitoring Sachiko's condition, she placed her hand on the sleeping face.

"Sachiko." She said softly, Suguru all but forgotten.

Suguru politely turned away as Yumi leaned in and kissed Sachiko gently on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Maria sama ga Miteru_**

* * *

><p>Yumi quickly washed her hands and then glanced at herself in the mirror out of habit. Moving on autopilot, she absently looked at her hair, then turned on her heel and hurried out the door.<p>

As she felt the familiar knot of fear in her heart, Yumi realized that she didn't want to be away from Sachiko any longer than she needed to be. She wandered back into the room to find Youko sitting in her spot on the bed next to Sachiko. Suguru and Sei was there too and as they bent over Sachiko, Yumi felt that knot of fear grow.

Youko began pulling off Sachiko's gloves and beanie, and Sei also working to unwind the scarf around her neck. She heard Sachiko whimper her name. Rushing forward, she leaned around Youko and touched her hand.

"What's happening Youko-sama?" She asked as Sei started pulling off the extra blankets.

"She's feverish and won't wake up when we say her name." Youko said grimly, as she stood. Yumi took her seat on the bed and brushed her fingers against Sachiko's forehead. She was burning up. "What?" She breathed, pressing her fingers against her cheek, forehead and neck. Sachiko responded by letting out another whimper and turning her head towards her hand.

"Sachiko." She called out, trying to wake her to ask her how she was feeling.

Instead of opening her eyes, she winced and whispered. "Yumi…sorry…" She restlessly moved her head to the other side and said "Onee-sama…help me…"

Yumi cupped her face in her palms. "Wake up now."

Sachiko restlessly moved again, her expression turning pained. "Yumi are you ok? Yumi?" she called out.

"Where are you?" she cried. Her fingers flexed convulsively.

"I'm here." Yumi answered, trying to soothe her. Her horror was multiplied as tears began to leak out of the corner of Sachiko's eyes. "Yumi…" she whispered. As Sachiko sobbed, Yumi embraced her. Holding her in embrace she wiped the tears with her fingertips, not noticing that some of the tears are hers.

"Sachiko." Yumi said urgently as the other wept. "I'm here with you." She repeated. From behind her she heard Suguru call out that the doctor had arrived. Reluctantly she eased Sachiko's head and shoulders back onto the pillow and backed away to give the doctor some space.

But the doctor firmly pushed her forward again. "Why don't you help us?" He said, nodding at the nurse next to him. She placed a cold compress in Yumi's hand and then motioned for her to sit in her same place as before. As Yumi pressed it against Sachiko's forehead, the doctor set about checking her condition.

Yumi barely paid attention, her mind focused on easing Sachiko's pain. As Sachiko continued to move restlessly, her expression pained, Yumi moved closer to her, as if to lend her strength.

"It's alright, we are all here." She said quietly. "Youko-sama, Sei-sama, Suguru-kun and I are here. And Sayako obaa-sama is coming in a little while." She tried to say these things soothingly but her words were punctuated by hiccupping sobs. She rubbed her eyes.

The doctor turned to her and admonished "Now Yumi-chan, you can't be making her worry more. So stop that crying."

Yumi looked up and for the first time realized that the doctor on duty now was Dr. Sanada, who she had befriended in the past year when she accompanied her father for his checkups in the hospital.

"You are here." She cried in surprise. The doctor smiled and then nodded at Sachiko. "Loved ones are helpful to patients, so I have some jobs for you to do." He said firmly.

Yumi nodded, smiling slightly. He then turned to Sachiko and said quietly. "We are going to give her some medicine to help bring the fever down but until we have the operation there isn't much more we can do." The nurse handed him a syringe and he carefully injected its contents into the IV tube connected to Sachiko's arm.

"This should help." He said. Glancing at Yumi, he continued. "Just keep her comfortable. Talk to her. She'll know you are there even if she isn't conscious."

Yumi nodded and continued to hold the cold compress against Sachiko's forehead.

* * *

><p>The clock ticked audibly on the side table as Yumi adjusted the cold compress behind Sachiko's neck and shoulders. She was still a little restless in between intervals of sleeping very deeply and hadn't yet woken up from her delirium. She supposed the medicine was working although truth be told that didn't ease her worried feelings one bit.<p>

Yumi rubbed the back of her neck as she reached for another cold compress for Sachiko's forehead. Glancing at the clock, she read that it was 3:30 am.

It had been without a doubt, the longest night of her life.

She gently pressed the cold compress against Sachiko's cheek. Remembering that she should talk to her, she whispered.

"Sachiko. Are you listening?"

When there's no reply she continued. "I'm sitting here waiting for you to wake up." She pressed the cold compress against her neck. She could feel the intense heat radiating off of her, although it was better than before.

"You are supposed to be a great businesswoman but here you are sleeping." Yumi quietly said. She paused to pick up one of Sachiko's hands and hold it in hers.

"You know, I've been waiting for you. I waited for you every day." She continued. "Aya-san said you told her to make sure I didn't move an inch. And so I've waited."

"Every day." Yumi closed her eyes, her head bent over the others hand. "But what is the point of waiting…when you are in trouble?" She mumbled, a tear falling from her eye.

As it splashed upon Sachiko's hand, she mumbled "I wanted to come to you for months now. And now you are like this." She pushed on her arm as she cried softly, the vigil over the feverish body finally taking its toll.

"Baka." She said, her cries becoming louder. "We could have been together. I would have made you lunch boxes everyday and made sure you ate them. I would have taken care of you."

Yumi sobbed and said "You are not eating and not sleeping at night. How would you have had the energy to come get me?"

"Were you just going to leave me waiting there?" She cried. The words were too close to the reality she feared now. "Wake up." She shook her a little, knowing in her logical mind that she shouldn't but unable to stop her need to speak to her.

"Sachiko." She cried.

She could feel the wires that connected to heart monitor underneath the fabric of the pajama which made her cry harder.

She sobbed and tried to get closer.

"Sorry." She suddenly heard a soft voice say from above her. Yumi raised her head to see blue eyes looking down at her. She was finally awake.

She frowned and then weakly said again "Sorry."

"Yumi." she whispered.

"I was really wrong." her tears began to fall. Yumi wiped at them with her fingertips, as her own tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I wasted our time together." Sachiko wept. "It was my fault."

Yumi cried harder, one of her hands gripping the cloth.

"Don't say bad things." The younger one responded. She tried to concentrate on pressing the cold compress to her neck. Blue eyes blinked slowly at her and said softly. "I'm really scared."

"Listen to me. If something bad happens…" she continued.

"It won't." Yumi said in a soft tone. She shook her head in unison with her words.

Sachiko's expression softened. "We have to talk about this. I already made some arrangements for you just in case…" she was stopped as Yumi dropped the cold compress and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Stop it." The brunette ordered barely able to see through her tears. From behind her fingertips, Sachiko tried to speak.

"Stop it now." Yumi said in a louder voice, her hand now gripping the frail shoulder and shaking it. Sachiko painfully closed her eyes and waited for her to stop.

"Stop saying that." Yumi cried as Sachiko reached up and weakly held her arms. She pulled the small hand from her lips and instead of talking, gently pulled her towards her body.

Yumi complied, too overcome with horror at what the other had been saying to hesitate. And as their lips met, Sachiko held Yumi closer, wishing with all her might that she was right and that she could stay with her.


End file.
